fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginning Showdown: Water Vs Shadow
Introduction In a large abandon city in the middle of the very dry and intense desert, many of the buildings were nothing more than ancient ruins as the only thing that could be heard was the sounds of the howling winds. Each time the winds blew, it was as if they were bellowing with grief over the loss of life done to the once wonderous city. Nearby at the remaining building left standing was a man in a white cloak as he was drinking water from canteens, eventually making his way into the building as he found it to be cool and a great change of pace from the immense heat he was feeling. "Geez, whoever said traveling was a piece of cake lied" He said putting his hood down as the man was revealed to have blond spiky hair. Meanwhile, a boy with average height wearing dark red robe with three white rings decorated along both of the sleeves and a light blue wrap over his head with his straw hat was walking towards the old city entrance panting heavily and limping with his tongue out of his mouth "Damn, where can i find water?!" He said panting "I need to find a water fountain" He begins to walk to the center of the city. The man finished the last of his water as he went to go to the middle of the town to check on the fountain as he sudden caught an interesting scent as he hid in the shadows. "Damn dude" He looks around and sees the fountain, then he makes a please face "WEEE WATER!!!" He jumps towards the fountain with closed eyes and then lands his head at the pure cement of the fountain. There was no water there "DAMN" He gets up with a bruise at his forehead "No water here, damn you desert, why haven't you any water?" He makes a angry face fault. The guy looked at him with an unusual look as he thought of him to be a bit on the goofy side as he slowly went more towards him, still hidden in the shadows as he looked at him and was studying him to be sure he wasn't a spy. "Damn damn, i thought there were water here, desert is killing even my nose, i can't smell well" He gets up and begins to look around of the central place "This city is truly abandoned, phew, hope no monster tries to attack me" His stomach makes a grunt "Ohhhh I wish some monster attacked me" He sits at a old rock The guy hiding felt bad as he decided to give him some help as he controlled the remaining under ground water up into the air, shooting it in a gyser as Damon saw it and went wild. Damon looks to the rising gyser and with shining eyes approache it "HEY SUGOI!! A WATER GYSER!!!" Damon puts his mouth at it drinking the water, after several minutes he takes his mouth off there "Phew, better now" Damon looks around again "Hmmm, how did that water come out?" Damon tilts his head "Ohh it might be a strange water!" Damon beats his fist at his open palm. Brooklyn chuckled as manipulated some to put into his container before walking back to the main building in the center of town. "Huh?" Damon begins to snif the air "Hummmm" Damon snif again following a scent to the main building of the town. The duo both eventually made their way to the building as Brooklyn could smell Damon as he then went to hide once again. Damon continues on following the scent, just to reach and find a hooded figure in front of the main building. Brooklyn looked back to see Damon as he focused water into his as it was hidden behind his back, "Who are you?" He said glaring at Damon. "Oe Oe, who are you??" Damon tilts his head "Oh, I'm Damon D. Draco" Damon grins extending his hand to greet him. Brooklyn glared a bit before dropping his guard as he went to shake his hand, "Brooklyn Xavier" He replied with a serious tone. "What are you doing here?" Damon tils his head again "OHH You must be one of those bounty hunters!!! Then you are trying to catch and fight me" Damon says with horror putting himself at a battle position. "It's not like that, but how do I know you're not one of these so called bounty hunters yourself?!" He said taking his own fighting stance. Initial Fight "EHH DON'T TRY ON CORRECTING ME" Damon shouts with a face fault charging towards Brooklyn and then jumping in the air "Shadow...Dragon's Iron..." His arm turn to black color and then "KICK!" Instead of throwing a punch he throws a kick stretching his leg. Brooklyn smiled as he blocked the kick with his two hands, feeling quite a bit of force behind it as he was pushed back slightly, but quickly broke the block before disappearing quickly before reappearing right behind Damon and attempting to do a palm-thrust into his back. Damon's instincts act, he senses Brooklyn's smells behind him "He is fast" Damon bend his knees ducking under Brooklyn's attack and twisting his own body, he move to hit Brooklyn in the stomach, what he did "Shadow Dragon's Stone Crusher: Two Pound Cannon!!!" Damon hits Brooklyn at the stomach sending him backwards